


Interrogation

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway is still searching for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

Dr Hobson herself appeared just after half- six, rubber soles squeaking on the vinyl tiles. She quirked an eyebrow at the sight of James Hathaway, necktie askew, suit rumpled, jacket slung across the window ledge, sound asleep where he sat, cheek balanced precariously on one palm. She doubted the lad had been asleep for long – the position almost certainly proved it – and sure enough, after ten or fifteen seconds, Hathaway’s head began to slide and he jerked awake, eyes snapping immediately to Robbie. As Hathaway readjusted his position, Laura cleared her throat from where she stood by the door.

“Good evening, Sergeant.”

Hathaway straightened, squaring his shoulders and smoothing his expression to impassivity. “Good evening, Doctor.”

Laura stepped closer, snagging Robbie’s chart from the end of the bed before perching herself on the edge of the empty bed.

“There’s been no change in his condition so far,” Hathaway told her, his voice unusually flat and controlled, even for him. The details in the chart were encouraging, but there really was nothing to do for Robbie but wait and see. For Hathaway, on the other hand… Laura closed the chart and looked the blond man over carefully.

“You really ought to go home and get some rest, Hathaway.”

He shook his head, straightening himself even further in the chair, his back ramrod straight, giving her the impression he was about to jump up to stand at attention.

“James,” Laura began kindly. “You’ve been here all night, haven’t you? What good does it do the Inspector for you to push yourself deeper into shock?”

“I appreciate your concern, Doctor, but I’m fine,” Hathaway said formally.

Laura sighed. “You may be uninjured, but you’re hardly ‘fine’,” she told him. “If you won’t go home, at least have a lie down here.” She stood, patting the unoccupied bed as she spoke.

Hathaway ignored her, his gaze reverting back to Robbie.

“He listed me as his next of kin,” he murmured.

“Not Lyn?” Laura asked in surprise.

“Not Lyn. Or Mark. Or you.” Hathaway’s gaze pinned her where she stood; she felt like a murder suspect under interrogation.

“Me? Why on earth should Robbie list me?” At Hathaway’s head tilt, she continued, “I mean, yes, we’re good friends, but there’s nothing more than that.”

“I thought- “

“So did I, once upon a time.”

Hathaway’s gaze slid back to Robbie, allowing Laura to slump in relief, letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. She studied the younger man for a long moment. “You really have no idea how much you mean to him, do you?”

“Of course I do,” Hathaway snapped. “He’s my governor. He’s my best – “ he stopped short and eyed her suspiciously. “What don’t I know?”

“If you don’t know, you great awkward sod, it’s not my place to tell you,” Laura said, stepping around the bed to pull him into a hug. “I expect you’ll figure it out soon enough. For now, though, _please_ … lie down and get some rest.”


End file.
